Fairytale
by BelleSC
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Sirius e Marlene vivem uma crise no casamento, mas ainda há algo que transforma aquela relação em um conto de fadas...


FAIRYTALE

A Mulher morena puxava os cabelos para trás, prendendo-os num rabo-de-cavalo alto, enquanto debruçava-se na pia molhando o rosto para tentar fazer as lágrimas cessarem. Encarou seu reflexo triste. Era a terceira vez que brigavam, só naquela semana. Ouviu uma voz infantil manifestar-se à porta do banheiro.

_Mamãe... tô com soninho... – disse uma menina com seus 4 anos, de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, com pijama cor-de-rosa, arrastando um ursinho pelo corredor.

A mãe da menina secou rapidamente as lágrimas, forçando um sorriso. A filha não era obrigada a saber como seu coração estava apertado naquele momento. Ver Sirius sair daquela forma de casa para "esfriar a cabeça" doeu demais. Doeu porque ela percebeu que as memórias de amor incondicional estavam sendo substituídas por outras, menos agradáveis.

_Mamãe, você tá chorando? – a pequena perguntou, tirando a mãe de seus devaneios ao ficar na ponta dos pés, tentando tocar o rosto dela para enxugar uma lágrima – Não chora, mamãe... Eu fico triste... – completou, com os olhinhos azuis brilhando de lágrimas enquanto se abraçava às pernas da mãe. A mulher se abaixou e beijou a testa da filha. Se Sirius tinha a magoado naquela noite, pelo menos gratidão por ter dado a ela uma filha tão linda, ela devia a ele.

_A mamãe te ama, Mira. Mais que tudo, viu? – disse emocionada.

_Mais que você ama o papai? – a pequena perguntou, curiosa.

A mulher refletiu sobre a pergunta. Por mais que as brigas estivessem freqüentes, não podia negar que o amava cada dia mais.

_São amores diferentes, pequena... Mas agora, acho que tem uma senhorita precisando ir pra cama – disse ela, enchendo a filha de cócegas, enquanto a pegava no colo.

Lene colocou a menina na cama e a cobriu, dando-lhe um beijo de boa noite. Ia apagar a luz quando Mira disse, com a voz cheia de sono:

_Me conta uma história, mamãe?

_Qual, filhote? – perguntou – Cinderela? Branca de...

_Não... Aquela, mãe!

_Aquela qual?

_A do parque. Do Sirius e da Lene. – a pequenina explicou, sorrindo – É engraçado, eles têm o mesmo nome que você e o papai! – disse, inocente.

Marlene respirou fundo, mas sorriu.

_Ok, filha. Vamos lá... por onde eu começo? - perguntou a si mesma.

_Do começo, mamãe! – Mira disse abrindo boca de sono – Era uma vez...

_Sim, era uma vez... – a mulher disse sorrindo bobamente, e encarando o nada, era como se um filme passasse em frente à seus olhos.

_ Marlene andava pelo grande parque de diversões. Era a primeira semana do parque em Londres, e ela não teve como não ir. Amava parques. Marcou com algumas amigas de ir até lá, mas as meninas acabaram se desencontrando. Lene não resistiu, no entanto, em dar pelo menos uma volta na Roda – Gigante. Era um brinquedo bobo, mas ela adorava, por ser bastante romântico. "Um lugar perfeito pra encontrar alguém", pensou._

_ A garota, com seus dezessete anos, entrou na fila da roda – gigante. Não tinha muita graça encarar o brinquedo sozinha, mas mesmo assim ela foi. Já tinha andado até ali mesmo. Postou – se ao fim da fila, com cara de tédio. Ficou esperando por um longo tempo até poder avançar alguns passos._

_ Virou – se de lado, encostando numa das grades que continha a fila. Só então ela percebeu que atrás dela estava um garoto que aparentava ter a mesma idade que a dela._

_Ele era bonito, mamãe? – a pequena perguntou, cortando o relato da mãe.

_Era sim, filha. – a mulher respondeu sorrindo – Ele era lindo.

_Igual ao príncipe da Cinderela? – a menina perguntou novamente, com os olhinhos brilhando – É, mamãe?

_Igual ao da Cinderela. Mas deixa eu contar, senão você não dorme... – Marlene disse dando uma palmadinha carinhosa na perna da filha, enquanto sorria – Onde eu parei?

_No menino da fila da roda gigante. – Mira respondeu sorrindo, antes de bocejar, coçando os olhinhos.

_ _Calor, né? – o menino disse, tentando puxar assunto com Marlene._

_ _Nossa, nem me fale. – ela respondeu se abanando – Ninguém merece isso._

_ _Verdade... – ele disse, e ficaram algum tempo em silêncio – Cara! Que horror! Estamos falando do tempo! Perdão... Hummm... Sirius Black, prazer. – continuou, estendendo uma das mãos para ela, que Marlene segurou._

_ _Marlene McKinnon. – ela sorriu abertamente, encantando o garoto, que sorria abobado. Novamente o silêncio._

_ _É de Londres mesmo? – ele perguntou enquanto avançavam mais alguns passos. _

_ _Sou. E você? – ela disse, virando – se para ele._

_ _Também... Mas, desculpa a pergunta, o que uma menina como você está fazendo indo sozinha na Roda – Gigante?_

_ _Eu poderia perguntar o mesmo, mas ok, vamos à sua pergunta, certo? Eu me desencontrei de algumas amigas, e resolvi vir pra cá._

_ _Sozinha? – ele perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas._

_ _Quem sabe eu não encontro uma companhia, né? – ela riu._

_ _Se aceitar a minha companhia, estou à disposição. – ele sorriu fazendo um floreio com a mão._

_ _Claro! Vai ser ótimo. – disse a garota ainda sorrindo. O tempo todo esteve esperando que ele dissesse aquilo. _

_ Os dois avançaram mais alguns passos e Marlene resolveu perguntar o que Sirius estava fazendo ali no parque de diversões sem a companhia de ninguém._

_ _E você? – ela disse de súbito – Por que está sozinho no parque? Se desencontrou da namorada? – perguntou com grande expectativa._

_ _Eu não tenho namorada... – ele disse com uma sorriso torto encantador – E estou aqui porque... bem... não vou mentir. – ele riu – Estou aqui porque vi você na fila e resolvi vir aqui puxar assunto._

_ _E precisava de tudo isso? – inqueriu Marlene com um grande sorriso._

_ Sirius deu de ombros e soltou uma risada._

_ _Como eu iria saber se não tentasse, não é mesmo? Mas então, agora que já sabe de tudo o que eu passei só pra conseguir conversar com você, subi um pouquinho no seu conceito?_

_O que é "subir no conceito", mamãe? – perguntou Mira com a testa franzida de curiosidade.

Marlene riu da pergunta da filha e pensou em um modo de explicar aquilo à ela. Resolveu encaixar a expressão no contexto.

_O que o _Sirius _– sua voz tremeu ao dizer aquele nome – quis dizer, é que já que ele tinha ido até ali só pra falar com a Lene, ela devia começar a gostar um pouquinho mais dele, entendeu?

_E ela gostou? – Mira perguntou com um sorrisinho sapeca que fez a mãe gargalhar.

_Ai, senhorita! Por que você ainda me pergunta essas coisas se já escutou essa história milhares e milhares de vezes? – respondeu um pouco corada.

_Ela gostou dele não gostou, mamãe? Igual às princesas! – os olhinhos azuis da menina – cópias idênticas dos do pai – brilharam – Elas sempre amam os príncipes à primeira vista! A Nicolle também, não foi?

_Sim, Mira. – ela sorriu de leve, com um pouco de tristeza – Ela o amou desde o primeiro momento, como as princesas... Mas agora – ela secou rapidamente algumas lágrimas que queriam começar a cair – deixe-me continuar antes que você durma e não ouça o fim da história.

_ A fila andou antes que Lene pudesse responder à pergunta de Sirius, por isso ela só sorriu alegremente para ele, que balançou a cabeça rindo. Só havia mais uma cabine, e os dois queriam preenchê-la._

_ _Só entram de quatro em quatro... – disse a garota que controlava a fila, com voz de tédio._

_ _Aqui! Aqui! – gritou uma garota atrás de Lene e Sirius – Entrem com os meus irmãos – ela apontou para duas criancinhas pequenas, um menino e uma menina._

_ _Não... – murmurou Sirius para Lene._

_ _Por que, Sirius? – perguntou Lene com ingenuidade – Deixe as crianças irem com a gente! – ela riu pegando a mão de cada um._

_ _Lene... – começou Harry em seu ouvido – não seja boba. Essa menina só quer se livrar dos pestinhas pra ir na roda-gigante sozinha com o namorado! – ele apontou para o garoto agarrado à irmã das crianças._

_ _Será? – Lene perguntou analisando a cena – Nossa, como você é observador! Ou será que já usou essa técnica? – ela riu – Vamos lá, Sirius, o que custa ir com as crianças? Deixe o casal namorar em paz..._

_ _É... – ele disse com ironia entregando o ticket do brinquedo à garota que os recebia – deixe o casal namorar em paz..._

_ Sirius e Marlene entraram na cabine do brinquedo acompanhados de Emma e Phillip, as duas crianças. Lene se divertia com os pequenos, e eles a adoraram._

_ _Tia Lene, eu quero sentar perto de você! – disse Phillip, pulando no lugar próximo ao da garota, onde Sirius pretendia sentar._

_ _Aê, garotão! – começou Sirius – Deixa eu sentar aí perto da tia Lene, fica ali perto da sua irmã... – ele apontou para Emma, sentada no banco em frente._

_ _Não, tio. – Phillip apertou-se mais à Lene, que ria da cara que Sirius fazia – Eu quero ir do lado dela... _

_ _Eu também! – Sirius irritou-se._

_ _Sirius, por favor! – disse Marlene indignada, rindo – deixe o menino! Ele tem cinco anos!_

_ _Cinco anos, três meses e vinte e um dias. – disse Emma com ar de gênio tirando da bolsa um encarte do parque que ela lia compenetradamente._

_ _Você sabe a idade do seu irmão de cor? – Sirius se surpreendeu – É sério, Lene, essas crianças não são normais! – completou dizendo baixo._

_ _Não... – Emma disse com o mesmo ar de superioridade – eu sei a __**minha**__ idade de cor. Nós somos gêmeos. G-Ê-M-E-O-S, sabe? É quando o mesmo óvulo é..._

_ _Ei! Ok, Emma, pode ir parando, eu sei o que significa dizer que vocês são gêmeos; e você, Marlene, quer fazer o favor de parar de rir? – Sirius esbravejou._

_ _Não dá... – ela continuou rindo muito alto._

_ _Ok, a roda-gigante já tá girando, eu tô aqui dentro com uma menina de cinco anos e sei lá quantos dias, que parece mais um Google; uma garota que só faz rir da minha cara; e um moleque que parece mais um coala que não larga dessa menina por nada... realmente, minha vida está ma-ra-vi-lho-sa! – Sirius explodiu._

_ _Isso, Phillip, chama-se TPM. – disse Lene ao pequeno após recuperar-se do susto que tomou com o surto de Sirius – Um dia você vai aprender o que é._

_ _Na verdade, tecnicamente, um homem não pode ter a TPM, ou Tensão... – começou Emma novamente._

_ _Emma, NÃO! – gritaram Sirius e Marlene._

_ Sirius ficou emburrado ao lado de Emma, que continuava lendo o encarte. Lene, entretanto, brincava e se divertia muito com Phillip, que tinha se sentado em seu colo. A menina arriscava leves olhadas para Sirius, achando muito engraçada a cara azeda que ele fazia._

_ _Acabou... – disse a menina do brinquedo abrindo a porta._

_ _O quê? – exclamou Sirius, proferindo uma série de xingamentos em seguida._

_ Ao saírem do brinquedo, a irmã de Emma e Phillip não estava mais na fila._

_ _Eles vão ter que ficar com a gente... – disse Lene._

_ _Ah, não, Marlene... deixa eles em qualquer lugar! Vamos! – exclamou o menino, indignado._

_Por que ele não queria ficar com as crianças, mãe? Coitadas! – disse Mira com as pálpebras já pendendo de sono.

_Ele queria passar mais um tempo sozinho com a Lene, Mira. O Sirius adora crianças... – respondeu.

_E como você sabe disso? – ela perguntou.

_A Marlene da história me contou que ele disse isso pra ela depois... Mas agora, acho melhor eu continuar a te contar. Vou encurtar um pouco senão não chego ao final nunca.

_Depois de algumas horas, finalmente a irmã de Emma e Phillip voltou com o namorado para buscar as crianças que estavam tomando sorvete com uma divertida Marlene e um emburrado Sirius._

_ O parque já estava fechando, e como a bateria do celular de Lene tinha acabado, ela decidiu ir para casa._

_ _Bem, foi bom te conhecer, Sirius, eu acho que já vou pra casa... _

_ _Que isso, menina? Tá doida? Você pode ter me trocado por um coala ambulante que não te largou um minuto, mas eu não vou deixar que você vá embora sozinha à noite. Eu tô de carro, deixo você em casa._

_ Marlene então, sorriu timidamente. Ela foi o caminho todo quieta, pois ficara envergonhada com sua atitude no parque._

_ _Hmmm... brigada, Sirius, de verdade. Desculpa o trabalhão todo que eu te dei. – Lene disse já na porta de casa._

_ _Que isso, linda! Nem precisa agradecer! Eu tava brincando quando fingi que estava bravo por causa das crianças... E só porque eles atrapalharam um pouquinho os meus planos, mas não fica triste... – Sirius sorriu acariciando o rosto de Marlene carinhosamente._

_ _Desculpa mesmo assim..._

_ _Não precisa! – ele riu – Mas tem uma coisinha... e eu acho que nem vai ser taaaanto sacrifício assim, que você podia fazer pra me recompensar por ter aturado a Google e o Coala o dia todo, né? – ele riu mais ainda, aproximando-se de Lene._

_ _Ah, é? – ela riu, entendendo as intenções do menino – E o que seria essa coisinha?_

_ _Acho que algo mais ou menos... – ele segurou a nuca da menina com uma mão, levando a outra a sua cintura – assim... – finalizou dando-lhe um beijo intenso._

_E então... – disse Marlene à Mira – eles começaram a namorar. Depois de algum tempo os dois se casaram e daquele casamento nasceu uma linda menininha que era a cara do pai.

Mira sorriu quase inconscientemente, devido ao sono. A pequena já mantinha os olhos fechados, mas abriu-os um pouco para perguntar com a voz embargada de sono.

_E eles viveram felizes para sempre, certo? Porque eles se amam, não é?

Marlene fechou os olhos e deixou que as lágrimas corressem pelo rosto. Queria tanto poder dizer à filha que sim, ela e Sirius viveriam felizes para sempre, como nos contos de fadas, porque eles se amavam e nada terminaria com isso... Quando abriu os olhos, a menina já tinha adormecido, mas mesmo assim ela respondeu.

_Ela o ama, Mira. Mais que qualquer coisa, e vai amá-lo pra sempre, mesmo que ele não sinta mais isso por ela.

O silêncio ocupou o quarto, onde só se escutava o barulho dos soluços de Marlene. Depois de alguns segundos ela escutou outro som, um choro que não era dela. Olhou para a porta e viu que Sirius a observava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

_Ele também a ama, Lene, e eles vão viver felizes para sempre. Me diga só que você acredita nisso, que acredita que eu te amo, Marlene. – completou chegando perto da esposa e a abraçando.

_Eu acredito... – ela sorriu – Também te amo muito, meu amor. Como sempre te amei...

O garoto a beijou e os dois olharam para a cama onde dormia a pequena Mira Genevive McKinnon Black, a maior prova de amor que um poderia ter dado ao outro, e que manteria este sentimento vivo dentro deles para sempre.

_The End..._

_

* * *

_

_n.a: Mais uma S/M, mas são as que eu mais gosto. hahahahaha_

_Beijitos! E comentem, please, please, pleaseeeeeee! s2 s2 s2  
_


End file.
